Little Arthur and Baby DW
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Arthur and DW got turn into 1 and 3 year-olds after drinking Brain's youth potion by mistake, and they had to though the week before they get back to their original ages as they get to take on their earlier years.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is a request for Boris Yetstin for I've been thinking that it could be a great Age Regression story that you'll could read.

Chapter 1:Youth Potion Experiment

It started when Arthur and DW had to go over to Brain's House as he gets to test on an experiment that'll get to make him though the millions.

"What are you working on?" asked Arthur. "I'm working on a youth potion that is going to reverse the aging process that it could make people younger."

"A youth potion?" asked Arthur. "Did you know that it was going to make it when they had to age, they wish they could be young again?"

"Indeed, that I Could be that quite do, and just to make it as they it so they did they get to show that it was that simply that had go though the fountain of youth within." said Brain.

"I Don't know about you but I think that it could be quite risky." worried Arthur.

"I got to warn you, it seems that could be quite risky that it could reduce down from a 78 to a sprite 22-year-old." Explained Brain.

"Well, that might get to explained it." Said Arthur.

As DW Double get to be seeing that potion. "Ooh! Juice!" as she gets to that potion as she get to touch it but Arthur Stop. "DW, stop!" as he grab her. "That's not Juice, that's Brain's youth potion."

"Is that to make you feel younger?" Asked DW. "It also _make_ you younger too." as he put her down.

"I've been examining it as a senior gets to be reduced into a teenager so it could be quite interesting to make them healthier here." Just then, Buster and Francine came in. "We came here for the youth potion that Brain's been working on." she said.

"Yes, and it could be that it was going to be that it could be that it was going to be that simply had to make it when they get a dose of it." explained Brain.

"Imagine if our parents could be this young." said Buster. "Yeah, they could be playing with us all day long." said Francine. "And that didn't work, aliens could fly down into a space ship and do that."

"Buster, what does aliens got to do with Alan's youth potion?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing, I just want to point that out." as Buster smiles. "Wanna hear some good jokes?" As Arthur gets up to the youth potion, he gets to see of what it'll taste like. "Wait Arthur! No! It's still untested!" But it was too late, he took a taste at it when he noticed that he notice that it was quite refreshing.

"This is great." said Arthur. "No wonder that I feel younger already."

"That youth potion needed to be test first!" exclaimed Brain.

"Oh, I feel a little strange here." as Arthur began to worry. "The Effects didn't happen yet, he notice that he was simply had to feel that he was about to see that it was going to show that he was going to be that he was simply that was he was going to make it when as they see that he was simply had to notice that Arthur was begin to feel funny.

As he went to a mirror, he was still himself, he knew that youth potion had taken no effect but he notice that he was going to feel strangeness.

As he gets down to 7, he felt that he was starting to get a little younger as he gets to show that he was simply that he was growing younger. "I'm beginning to get younger!" as he felt his bones that he was going to be that he was going to make it when he noticed that he was going to feel this clothes is beginning to get bigger and baggier.

As he goes down to 6, he gets smaller as well as younger, as DW saw with her two eyes.

As he felt about it, his glasses was shrinking with him as he goes down to 5, as he notice that was going to make when he notice that was simply had to feel younger, as he goes down to 4, DW's Age as he felt that he was going to make it when he gets to show that he can't stay that age as he finishes his transformation as he's now a 3-year-old in undersized 8-year-old clothes.

"Brain!" he shouted in a high-pitched voice. "I feel like that I'm going back to preschool!"

As DW Smile. "Really? I got my little brother!" said DW. "Wait, if I get to show this to my mommy and daddy, they won't believe me if I told them of what happen." as she gets to take a drink of that potion too.

"Ooh, that drink was cold." as she noticed that she was going to feel that she was going to feel that she was feeling funny as she giggled as she felt that she was going to feel that she gets down to 3, she was simply had to be funny that her clothes got a little bigger, and then she goes down to 2 as she lost her trail of words to baby babble as she goes down to a 1-year-old girl in undersized 4-year-old clothing.

"I Thought it had to be simply to be tested but it seems that Arthur and DW's the first two, well, I guess that settles that." replied Buster.

"Gee, I'm a baby again!" said DW in a high pitched voice. "This is great!"

"Great, not only that I got twin sisters but I think that we might be in a lot of trouble." said Arthur. "No Arthur," said Francine. "Brain's youth potion has made you 5 years younger, and your sister got 3 years younger."

"Oh." and then Arthur cried for 5 Seconds.

"If I know anything better, I would see that it could be that quite they got a lot of babysitting to do."

As they look into their newly regressed ages, they get to see that Arthur slowly got to touch the reflection, he noticed that he was simply younger. "Yikes, I got turn into a 3-year-old again!"

"Well, I guess that Brain's youth potion's a complete success." said Francine. "Yes, but not in a way that I wanted to started out with."

"I can't wait to show this to Kate!" Said DW. "She'll get to see this more importantly to be that we get to be twin sisters!"

"Not exactly, for you see, that potion is only simply limited." explained The Brain.

"Limited?" said Arthur. "Yeah, for you see, I believe that potion will have to wear off within a week."

"At least things might get easier for me again." said Arthur.

"Come on guys," as Francine gets to picked them up. "I think that I'll take them to their parents."

"But we just here!" said Arthur.

As she took them back to their parents, but how will they reenact?

Find out next chapter and leave some comments down below.


	2. Chapter 2-Parents Are Suprised

A/N:When we last left off Arthur and DW, they had to took the youth potion that Brain had made, after they each made their drink, Arthur was turn into a 3-year-old, and DW got turn into a baby girl, so as their friend had to take them to their parents, let see how much they react abouth this.

Chapter 2:Parents are surprised

As Brain had to take Arthur and DW home, they had to make as they get to show that they get to take this to their parents.

As Brain ring the doorbell, Jane had to walk up to the door open it up and she sees them. "Hello Mrs. Reed, I Think that you show know about Arthur and DW."

As she gets to notice about this, she looked at Arthur and DW newly regressed.

"Hi Mom." Said Arthur.

"As you can see," Brain explained. "I made this youth potion as they get so see that it was going to know make people younger, and so, I believe that he and DW took the potion and I hope that you're not mad so-"

"Oh, I can't believe this day would never come!" surprised Jane.

"So, you're not mad?" Brain asked. "Mad? How could I be mad? I'm so happy that I get to be that my older kids get to be babies again!"

"Actually, DW's a baby again, Actually I'm 3."

"Either way, I hope that you get to make this day that I'll never forget." as took Arthur and DW, as she notice that she shook Brain's hand as she gets to show that he made something useful as possible as Brain got confused.

"Just to make sure that can only make a week." said Brain. "So you better make it last."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, thanks for the warning." Jane said.

As she closed the door on him, she shouted "David, David! Come quick!"

As David, her husband and Arthur and DW's dad, get to come down, they saw that Arthur and DW are now in their younger ages.

"This is the great!" Said David. "We get to be a family right from the start!"

As they get to walk to the living room, Arthur had to state them. "Now Mom and Dad, this is only for a week, and I just hope that we get to make it as possible.

"Oh Arthur, relax! I've always dream this day that you get to be turn into a little boy and stay there because you have grown just an itch."

"Oh Mom, you don't have to worry."

As she noticed it, she had to figure it out. "First, let's take out of those clothes, they're too big for you." as she took off his original clothing.

"Now, I brought you some fresh clothes just for you." as she gets to put them on. "Mom, I can dress myself!" he said to her, but she did that anyway, how that he's wearing a purple shirt with green overalls.*

"Huh, I look comfortable."

"As for you DW, you're next." as she took off her original clothing as she gets to put on a pink shirt and a diaper as she get to notice that she was going to see that she was going to notice that she looked cute.

"Hey, I look great." said DW.

"Now to celebrate, we get to show that we get to have family dinner down to night." Said Jane.

Later that night, they get to have Macaroni and Cheese. "Okay as far as we get to notice that, I Think that we might had see that was going to be it was going to see that was he was going to notice that they get notice it

"Guys, I think that we could be that we might had to notice that we get to show that we get to believe that it was to believe that it I might be too young for 3rd grade." said Arthur.

"You maybe right, I better to make sure that I had to call DW's preschool and tell her that she can't make it." said Jane.

As they get to continue their dinner, DW gets to talk to Kate. "I think that I get to understand to being a baby again, this time for the better." said DW.

"That'll be arranged." said Kate to DW. "What? You talk to me?" she asked. "Sure we get to speak each other in baby language."**

"Yeah, I guess that it could be that quite simple enough." said Kate.

"All right, I guess that we could be that we might had to enjoy that even for a week, we get to be having fun again." said Jane.

"Yeah, but I really got go to Preschool again." said Arthur.

"I know and that's why it had to be that simply had that Mr. Ratburn had to mark you Absent." said Jane. "No one will notice."

"Brain, Buster and Francine noticed." Arthur Correct her.

"Well, almost no one." After Dinner, they had to be putting them to bed. "Come on Mom, I'm going to have one of those dreams that my friends had to take that youth potion and they could done the same as I did."

"Well, you know the drill when you were younger, when you have nightmares, come to me and daddy." as he get to sleep. "Maybe being 3 again was fun," he said as he yawned. "What could go wrong?" as he fall asleep.

Closing Note:Here are some of the stars meaning something here

*=Arthur wore the same clothes in the alternative timeline from the episode "DW's Time Trouble."

**=Kate did talk in another episode "The Secret Life Of Dogs and Babies" as well as many of the other episodes of her own and Pal's.

Please Leave the comments at the comment section and tell me of what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3-Arthur's Preschool Daze

A/N:Before we began, I just want to say that we had to learn that even though that my grammar got a little sloppy, I believe that you need to read before you review, so let's get back to the story and see of what Arthur and DW are up too.

Chapter 3:Arthur's preschool daze

The next morning, Arthur and DW are dressed and ready of their new youth as he gets ready to go back to preschool.

"Mom, do you think that I had to fill in for DW?" Asked Arthur.

"Of course honey." Said his Mom. "At least you're going back to preschool after all."

As she puts him on his old coat, he smiled because he hasn't worn it since he was younger from before.

As his Mom took him to preschool, he knew that he was going to see how much was changed since he was last there.

"Wow, it seems that it's different." Said Arthur. "No wonder that DW had to go there." As his Mom gave him a kiss. "Have a good day at school Arthur." As she leave.

"Hey, aren't you DW's brother?" Asked Timmy. "Well, yes."

"Should you be in the third grade?" Asked Tommy. "I was until I had to drink a youth potion."

"Did you turn into a baby?" Asked the rubble twins. "No, not exactly, just 3 years old."

"Cool!" Surprised the twins.

As the kids get to play, we head over to DW and Kate. "Now that we're twins, I believe that we get to make the best of it."

"Kate, it's only until I get to be the big sister again." Said DW.

"I know but this youth potion you talk about is what they need to make it as they had to learn that we might get to see as we get to imagine."

As we head over to Kate's fantasy to find that Brain had to make his youth potion. "As The Brain get to take it, everyone had to each take a cup as they could possibly taking a drink so they could get as they seem like it, they had to take long to be younger." As Brain's "customers" had to drink the potion, they felt that they stopped for a minute as they grew younger faster. "And as thy get to take it, they been reduced down into Babies so they can undrrstand us as they could be." As the fantasy ends.

"Then the kid will have to lay down with the sheep and the world will be at peace."

"Okay, I Don't know if that could be possible but I seriously doubt it." Worried DW.

Back at Preschool, the kids seem to be building their building blocks. "There, I made my building blocks."

As then, Timmy had to knock it down. "Oh well, at least that I could build it again." And so Arthur had to do it again and then repeat twice as until he goes over to book reading.

As he get to know that he was going to know of what might had to know anything about.

Then it was at Snacktime as they get to be having cookies and grape juice as they could enjoy it.

That is when Timmy and Tommy had to be playing a trick at him as they get to take as they get swap some cookies as they get to repeat and repeat until he gets gets confused.

"This ain't excatily as I remembered." As the twins laughed.

Later, it was naptime, as they could had to be resting, all but Arthur for he was thinking about what might happen. _"Ok Arthur, you went to preschool before, but just because the tibble twins are just feasting and annoying you, that doesn't mean that you have a right to see what wasn't there the first time around."_

As he gets to sleep, he gets to know about he could give out wonders as he drifted into sleep.

It was until he dreamed that he was 8 again, and he felt like I as the Brain had be giving out his youth potion."

"Oh Arthur, I think that potion so worn off early." Said Arthur. "Well, you know that I think that we all had our second childhood."

"Not that we needed to know." Said Brain. "Besides, I've already given out the potion to the adults." As they could see that the "adults" are now kids again as they could see that he was simply shocked and amused.

"Gee, I never though your potion that could be a hit." Said Arthur."

"Yes but I think that it could be that simply had to learn that we could be driving us crazy as the kid adults had to chase Arthur, they knew that they need that they're going to chase Arthur to his school when it notices that he was simply see his sister's are now twice is original age.

"Oh no, you're my age now?" Asked Arthur. "What'd you expect, we're the reed triplets!" Said DW.

As th kids had to cover Arthur, he woke up, still 3 years old. "How does even possible?" He asked himself. "Even the Brain had to create an age potion for Kate." As he goes back to napping.

That's the end of chapter and I hope that you'll get to make comments at the comment box.


	4. Chapter 4-Youth Potion Fantasies

A/N:Before we began, I just want to tell you that I happen to be still typing on my Kindle snice the charger to my laptop didn't charge just yet, so we had to get back to the Arthur as we had to make sure he gets to enjoy his childhood while Brain had to work on the antidote.

Chapter 4:Youth Potion Fantasies

Jane was on her way to pick up Arthur as she gets to think here. "I think that I could be using that youth potion on myself," she thought to herself. "Maybe if Arthur and DW did that, maybe that I could I."

As she gets to imagine as she could use the potion. _"Maybe when the brain had to give me the potion, I could use a drink as I get to be that I get to drink it, and maybe so that I get to be getting younger, and then I could be in my early 20s, and then I could use it in Dave and turn him into_ his _early 20s,"_ as th fantasy has come to an end. "And maybe sure that we'll be a family all over, only this time we'll be young, fresh and even lucky."

As she pulls up her car to the parking lot, the kids had to leave preschool. "Oh Hi Arthur." As Arthur had to come over to her. "How's your preschool again?"

"I couldn't figure out how much that I would remember it, at nap time, I was 8 again and you and daddy are also little kids and and-"

"Oh Honey, it was a silly dream." She told her. "Come, let's got home and get you to play your toys." As they get to go home, we find David as he could be thinking about the same potion.

"You know, If I had to take the brain's potion, maybe that I could get to use it so I could be younger," he said to himself. "The only way how is to make sure if I get to make it though the distance." As he gets to be fantasize about it. _"I think that Jane and I get to be that using the potion as we might had to make sure that we might had to drink, then suddenly, it happen."_ As the parents had to growing younger until they stop at 8 years old. _"we might to get turn continues as we could be using that we had to be playful."_ As he get to use it on his Mom Thora.

 _"As I get to use it on my Mom, I get to make her as she gets to be younger,"_ As she grows younger into her 30s. _"She'll surprised that she might had to be young as possible,"_ As the fantasy ends. "Then she'll be happy, and so will be Jane, and I and the kids will be happy and we'll be a happy refresher family."

As he heard his wife. "David honey, we're home!" As they could see that they might had to know that anything about it. "How was preschool Arthur?"

"Well, at naptime, I had this strange dream that I was 8 again and you and Mom were DW's age before she got turn into a baby, and so as everyone that I might had to make sure that I had to run for my life!"

"Well, that must've been one crazy dream." said David. "Now go on and play with your toys."

"That's what Mom had told me." As Arthur had to run up to his room.

"Dave, I think that we might had to get our hands on the youth potion." Said Jane.

"That's just what we'll have to do." Said David. "Sorry guys, but Brain had to work on the antidote to get me and WE back to normal."

"Aw!" They said together.

Meanwhile, the Brain was working in the antidote on how to get Arthur and DW back to normal. "Gee, do you come up with anything yet?" Asked Francine. "Well, I kinda had to use it correctly or else that they might get to grow up again."

"Gee, not if I know anything but if there are aliens that could use the youth potion in they big blasted Ray gun, they could squirt all over the world and turn kids into babies and and adults into kids and seniors into adults."

"Buster, that'll never happen, not unless there's an age altering world." As he could get I as they would excatily to be quite happening about it.

As the brain, he knew that he was going to notice that they get to be hoping that Brain had to come up with it could be opening when he was simply had to learn it was going to make it as to hopingly it was that had to be of getting it right.

"Gee, if I could get to use that potion on Catherine, I get to be the big sister." Thought Francine. "Maybe I just had to anything about it." As she gets to imagine. _"Just think, I might get to pour it into her cup, she get to drink it."_ As Catherine, Francine's sister had to drink from her up. _"And maybe she'll grow younger as she gets the younger sister, so.I had to make sure that I take real good care of her."_ As we head reality. "Yeah, then things would be better as possible."

"Not really, she'll have to grow up again." said Buster.

As the Brain had to pour the final ingredient, it cause an explosion causing smoke all room, what might happen? Will Arthur gets to to enjoy his second childhood, what will become of his friends, and will either Jane, David or both will get the potion?

We will see in the next chapter, meantime, your comments down below.


	5. Chapter 5-Not To Expected To Know

A/N:Before we began, I just would like to say that I'm sorry about what I've done for that, I think that might had to know that it was going to learn that I've been lacking a lot of story and some how, I had to learn to make up for lost time, so when we last left them off, Brain was making an antidote when he cause an accentual smoke surrounded them, what's going to happen to them? Let's find out.

Chapter 5:Half Their Ages

It was until then that the smoke had to clear that they get to see that they're see that everything's too big now. "What happen?" asked Francine.

"Heck if I would know, I think that I made my calculations all wrong and caused to let the smoke to be simply had to let things to go wrong here." as they looked into the mirror, they learn that they're now half their ages, with their clothes got too big for them.

"Yikes! This is not how I wanted to go!" Panicked Brain.

"Ah, poo! We're half our ages now!" Said Francine.

As Brain get to see that he was going to see of what went wrong, he knew that he learn that what it expected to know. "Wow, that explosion that causes to cut our ages in half! we're now 4 years old!" Brain replied as the other gasps.

"Oh boy, I don't like the look of this." said Buster.

While they're trying to figure this out, we see that Arthur's Parents David and Jane could sneak to steal the potion away from them. "We're one step closer to turn Arthur into a baby and then we'll have our triplets!" said Jane.

"I Don't know about you but it seems that it could be that simply had to noticeable that they got younger too." said David.

"Oh what do you care, I Think that it had to be that quite simply had to see that it was going to be the fact that we're going to be a happy family again."

"Yeah Jane but I think that it could be that it was going to be all over town that's going to be back to its younger state."

"Don't you worry about it," said Jane. "We'll sell that youth potion to become rich!"

"Oh boy, I'm beginning to think that this ain't going so well." as David worried.

As they get to take the potion, Brain pointed out, "Hey look! It's Arthur's parents, and they're taking the youth potion!" As they could see that they had to take the potion away, they trip all over it and got spread of what's left of it as the bottle ran out.

"My youth potion, gone!" he got surprised as the parents got the spread. "Do you get the feeling that we're going to be the same anymore?" asked Jane. "Now do you mention it, I _do_ feel a little weird."

As they get to be growing younger, they felt that they get to be that they might grow younger as their clothes grow a little bigger as they got to their late 20s. "Wow, I can't believe that we've got younger." said Jane.

"Me either." said David. "I can't believe that we're going to show this to the kids!" as they get to follow them, they had to get to the car, Brain and the others follow them as they get to hid in the car.

"I hope that antidote better be handy." said Francine. "Or else that we might that get to be in a big doo-doo." as they get to drive.

Later, as they got home, the now-late-20s parents had to get to the house, the kids are going to make sure that they get to see it.

As Arthur had to bring his baby sister down, and by baby sister I mean DW, they saw him of what happened.

"Let me guess, Brain's youth potion got to you too, huh?" asked Arthur.

"That's right, and we'll be one young family again." said his Mom. "That's what they wanted us to think."

As they could know about it, Brain had to come up with the antidote, and fast as they get down to the basement.

Will Brain do it? Find out next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6-Arthur saw friends as little

A/N: Before we began, I would like to say that I would let you know that we might had to see that Arthur's parents got back into their 20s and just to let you know, I think that Arthur's taking care of his now both baby sisters.

Chapter 6: Arthur seen his friends now the same new age as him

It was that Arthur had to take care of his baby sisters as he gets to be showing that he was going to make sure that he gets to do something about it.

"Okay D.W. time for you to eat your Spinach!" said Arthur as he gets to feed her some Spinach.

"Come on Arthur, do you think that I get to eat spinach?" asked D.W. "Please! you don't want to let Brain to get us back to normal as possible."

"It's good for you, you like it when you have that little bo peep pie, remember?"

"You got a point." as he gets to feed her, and as well as Kate to baby food as they could get it as they could get it as they are feed.

"All right, time for you to make sure that you're going to be playing with these toys while I'll get to play outside." as Arthur get to see his ball and took it outside, D.W. and Kate had to have a conservation.

"You know D.W., I Think that with that youth potion, I bet that we could be that we might had to know that we had we're getting along very well." said Kate.

"Yeah, I guess that I might that to know anything about it." said D.W.

"I think that we might had to grow up all over again as twins."

"Well, I think that could be more reasonable about because when I get back to my normal self, I might get to be the big sister again."

"Yeah, that could be true." as they get to crawl to some more toys, they get to play as they could possibly had to make sure about it, and just to let you know, I think that we might get it as they could do anything as they could play with.

As he gets to see his 20s parents, he noticed that he got Brain's youth potion, as he saw that his friends. "Guys, what happen to you?"

"We are going to make sure that we're going to make you and D.W. get back to normal." said Buster. "But then that your parents took that youth potion."

"Before that, we got younger in half." said Francine.

"We got to get that youth potion back before they get to do something about it." said Brain.

"Oh Arthur, we're going to make sure that you're going to be using that potion on you so you might get to be that younger." As Jane's going to put the potion on him.

"Give that back!" shouted Brain!

"Oh Brain, what are you doing here?" asked Jane. "We here that you might had to make sure that you're going to use on Arthur so he'll get to start over."

"Oh that! Well, I think that we might get that we had to make sure that-" As she come up with a lie. "-with this apple juice."

As they didn't buy it. "Okay, we're going to use this potion so we can start all over again as a family." Jane told them the truth.

"I Think that we need to come up for the antidote so we might had get them to back to normal." explain Brain.

What will 20s Jane do?

Find Out Next Chapter!

Please make some comments at the comment box in the meantime, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7-From 20s To Teens

A/N: Before we began, I just want to say that I need to catch up with my _Arthur_ Story so I need to make sure that I got so much catching up to do so as we get to see that 20s Jane get see of how much of what to do, we get to see of what might happen next.

Chapter 7:From 20s to Teens

As Jane gets to think about it, she have to decided that she need that she was going to notice that she was going to notice that she was going to feel like it.

"Gee, it ain't right to let our kids to be like this." said David. "You're right, maybe if we can take it, we might get to learn that we might had to feel like it if we go into teenagers."

"Agreed." said David. "What?!" as the kids looked shockingly surprised.

As they took another sip each, they might get to learn that they're not going to stay in their 20s for long, as they get slowly getting younger, they had to make sure that they're going to get back as they get though their puberty got backwards as they get to be down as they're clothes are changing as they might had to feel that they're going down to their mid-teens.

"Ahh, I Feel so much better now." Said Jane in her high teen voice. "Boy, you said it." said Hugh also in his high teen voice.

As they looked into their mirror, they seem that they're young teens now. "I can't believe that we're 16 again!" said Jane. "It must be a miracle, we're now the world's youngest parents!" as they get to show that they might had to make sure that it could be no one was stopping there.

"You better get that potion back!" said Francine.

"No, sorry kids, it looks like that we're going to be an even younger family." said Jane.

As they began to chase around the house, they knew that they could be that quite simply that make it as they could notice as they had to make it though the house as they might had to get it as they get to enjoy their teen years as they get to make sure as DW and Kate to see of what was going on.

"What's going on down there?" asked DW. "If I know anything better, I say that the kids and the teenagers are going to be chasing around as they might had they could notice about as they could go on a wild goose chase." replied Kate.

As they get to make sure that they get to find out about, they might had to let anything as they could notice that they might had get though every room as they might had to make things as they could notice that quite interesting that might had to let anything bad happen to the potion.

"I need to make an antidote to get Arthur and DW back to normal!" said Brain. "No way, I think I like being a teen again!" as Jane gets to have some fun as she gets to be having fun.

"Mr. Reed, please get down from here!" demanded Francine. "Oh please, do you think that I could get it as I might had to sure about it?" Asked David.

As they might had to notice it, the Toddler kids had to stop and take a rest, just then The parents are going to feel that they might happen to make sure that quite simply that they're never going to make it as they could see it coming.\

"Gee Dave, I Got an idea," said Jane. "What's that?" asked David. "We might get to take the kids to the school lab and then we might get to make millions!" she replied. "Good idea honey."

As they grab the kids, they get to put them into booster seats as they get to drive on the town. "Oh great, now they became the world's youngest family!" said Buster. "What are we going to do now?" As they began to worry.

As they get to Arthur's school, they get to the science lab as they get to put them into a playpen of which they have found along the way, they might get to work a little experiments as they might had to work on they get to have fun.

As Little Buster and the others get to ride at their tricycles as they get to the school lab.

"Stop! You don't know what you're doing! shouted little Buster. "We're going to duplicate Alan's youth potion and sell it to millions!" said David.

As they get to do that, they start to get a little younger. "Ooh, David, I'm starting to feel a little funny." said Jane.

"Yeah, me too." said David as they might had to feel that might had to feel that they're going to get under teens, but the question is how younger? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8-Eight Again

A/N: Before we began, I just want to apologize that I might happen that my last chapter _does_ needs work and just to let you know that I might had to let Arthur's parents to get a little more younger in a cliffhanger, so you might had to see of what might happen next.

Chapter 11: Eight again

As Arthur's parents gets to make the same youth formula as Brain, they started to get a little younger as they might had to feel that they're growing younger as they might had to see that they might had to get as they could go when they're going to feel that they can't stay teenagers for any longer.

As the little kids gets to see that they might had to get to notice it, they might had to get down as they get down to their youth as they get their transformation as they felt that their bones are rattling as they might that they get to get to see that they're slowly growing younger as they might had to feel that that get though losing puberty as they might had to let anything as they get to notice that their clothes are shrinking with them as they had to see that they could get it as they might had to get down to their preteens as they might had as they get to see that Arthur's little friends get to see in awe as the might had to watch them younger.

As they got younger, they get to see a little strangely feel them. "What happened?" asked David in his kid voice.

"I'm not sure." said Jane also in her kid voice.

As they get to take a look at a mirror, they're now 8 years old again.

As they get to take a closer look, they're now wearing the same clothes of when they were adults, and they had to make sure that they get to make it as they could notice that they could fun.

"Jane, do you know what that means?" Asked David as Jane nodded "No."

"It means that we could enjoy our childhood again!" as they get to be happily as they get to dance. "But wait, what about our kids?" realized Jane.

"Oh, I'm sure that since Arthur's 3 and his friends are 4, I'm sure they get to play with each other." said David.

As Arthur and DW Looked a little worried, they had to make sure that they had to make it as they could notice about it. "Mommy and Daddy are too young to be driving us home, it's going take forever to get us back there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that once the potion wore off, everything might go back to normal." said Arthur.

As they get to Mr. Ratburn's class, they knew that they could get to be studying again so they can get their reeducation, as they could get their reeducation, they knew that they might get to make that they get to be smart as possible.

Meanwhile, Brain knew that he can still get to make an antidote to they get to make sure that he's going to get everyone back to normal as they could. "Brain, are you sure that you know that what you're doing?" asked Francine.

"Sure, I can do it, I might to make sure that I could ever get to make sure that we get that might had to the right stuff." as Brain tries to make sure that he had to let anything as he can make that he's going to do it.

Moments later, he had to make sure that he get that quite get to make sure that he was going to make sure that quite had to let anything more learn about it.

"Okay, let me see if it works." as he gets to make is as he might had to use it as he gets to drink it as he might had to let the antidote as he gets to feel it as he gets to feel that he gets a little older as he gets a little older as his clothes grow with him, as he was happily 8 again. "Wow, I can't believe that I might had to learn that quite simply as they get to notice it as he's relived. "Wow, I can't believe that antidote work on the first try." as Little Buster and Francine wants to taste of that antidote next.

"Okay, Okay, one at a time, one at a time." as he gets to test on Buster, and he gets to make sure that he gets older as his clothes gets to grow with him, as he gets back to 8. "I can't believe that I got back to normal, it's amazing!" said Buster. "I Thought for sure, I was going to wait for another 4 more years."

As he gets to put on Francine, she too got back to normal as she has done the same transformation as they gone though. "Gee, thanks Brain."

"No Problem, at least that we get to use it on Arthur and DW, and everything might go back to normal right after we get to their parents first." as they get to Arthur and DW, they notice that they're gone.

What do you think might happen to them, do you think that they had to find them before their parents do, and how long does David and Jane had to stay as a pair of 8-year-olds?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day, thank you.


	9. Chapter 9-Stopping Mommy And Daddy

A/N: Before we began, I just finished my first ever "Stranded" Story, it's based on a survivor parody of _The Amanda Show_ as we all get to know that it could be that it seems that last 2 chapters are only focused on Arthur's friends and parents more and him and DW less, so here we go.

Chapter 9:Stopping Mommy and Daddy

As Arthur, DW and Kate saw them as a pair of eight-year-olds, they knew that they might had to get some help as they get to notice that they could go even younger then that.

"Gee DW, we got to do something!" Said Arthur.

"But if they get to keep getting younger, they'll be babies like us!" said DW.

"Don't worry, you're going to make sure that you're going to get them back to normal as possible as you can possible help them." said Kate.

"But how? We don't even to get out of this playpen!" said Arthur. "It's okay, we need to make sure that we might get to use them as they could feel like it."

As Arthur and DW get out of the playpen, they had to get their parents as they could find a way.

Meanwhile, their 8-again parents had to be chased by their back to normal friends as they could see it. "Oh Buster, you got to admit, this is fun." said Jane.

"Yeah, I couldn't possibly figure out if they could-" as he stopped, he gets a little tingling as they can't stay 8 for long. "Uh Honey, are you okay? Because you're getting that-" As Jane gets too a little tingling, she knew that they're getting younger. "Mom, Dad, we need you to take Brain's antidote and-" as Arthur and DW Came in, they saw them getting younger.

As they could feel about it, they get a little younger as they could get younger. "What's happening?" asked DW.

"It seems that they're taking some effects." explained Brain. "At least you guys are back to normal." Said Arthur, as they turn over to them as they get down to feel a little younger as they get smaller as well, 7, 6, 5, 4.

They're now 4 years old. "Well, what do you know?" asked Jane at an even higher voice, we're toddlers again."

"And this time, we're the same age as Arthur," said Dave also in his even younger voice. "And you know the best part is, we're now Arthur's twin siblings!"

"Oh brother!" said Arthur as he gets to put his head on his forehead.

As they could notice that it was going to strangely experienced as they had to chase around as they get to have some fun as they had to make this as they could know that they might had to let the whole school to run amuck.

"This is impossible!" said Arthur. "We'll never get them to calm down and get them back to normal."

"Mommy, Daddy, you need to slow down so you need to get back to normal!" shouted DW.

"No way, we're enjoying being young again." said Jane. "Yeah, and besides," David said. "We don't want to be grownups again, that's way too boring!"

"Oh no, it's worse then I Thought, they seems that they get reduced into their childish state!" brain worried. "We got to stop them before it's too late!" as they get to follow, they might had to make sure that they get to see that they might had to be getting younger as possible!"

As they might had to notice that they get to make things worse, they get to make sure that they get to notice that they're going to seize to exist!" as Arthur and others gasps in horror, they might had to make sure that Arthur's Toddler parents that they had to hold still so they became adults again.

"I won't want a brother and sister for a mommy." worried DW as they get to make sure that they had to find them as they could make things more resistant as they might had to make sure as they get to notice that they're going to be stopping them as possible.

Will they get to stop them? Find out this exciting conclusion!

In the meantime, please make comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is the final chapter of my first _Arthur_ story and just to let you know from the last chapter, Arthur's friends are back to normal and now they're chasing little David and Jane whom are now the same age as Arthur so we're going to make sure that we get to finish this story before anyone knows about it yet.

Chapter 10:From Toddlerhood to babyhood

As the get to make sure that Arthur's friends get to make sure that they had to take that antidote as they could as they might get to chase him, as they look, Jane quickly said, "Catch us again!" as they get to run, they get to see that they might had to make sure that they get to let anything as they could as they might had to chase as they could notice as they could as they could notice that they could notice as they could notice as they had to chase.

Just as they get back to the lab, they felt a little funny again. "What's going on with them?" asked Arthur. "Look! Mommy and Daddy getting more even younger!" as they see that DW's Right, they had to make sure that they get a little more younger as they could as they might had to make as they get though as they're body as they could notice as they get to make sure that that they're down to their babyhood as they might get to be that they're no longer the same age as Arthur but now that same age as DW and Kate.

"Wow, I can't believe that we got a little younger." said Jane. "Yeah, I Can't belive that goobaa waba wah." said David as he got his speech got turn into baby babble. "Wow, I can't believe that side effect happwen so qwick that-" as Jane gets to be surprised as her speech got turn into baby babble too.

"Oh no, that's what I'm afraid of." said Brain. "I might get to make sure that I hope it give them baby babble when they get turn into babies but they did that anyway." as they get make sure that they get to make sure that they get to know that they could notice that they might had to let anything as they could that they get to make this more worse better.

As they get to make sure that they had to make sure that they get to make it as they get to make it was as they could notice that I might to do as they get to make sure as they could notice that they get let anything as they could notice that they get to make sure as they been put them into Kate. "Mommy, Daddy?" said Kate as they saw her. "Kate, you can talk?" asked Jane. "Of course I can talk, that's why that babies can commute to each other." so they get to see that.

"Okay, I think that we need to make sure that we need to get them back to normal." said Brain. "Uh guys, I don't feel so good." as Arthur gets to feel that he might that he got side effects as he gets to feel that he can't be 4 any longer as he gets to make sure that he gets to feel that he was growing even more younger and smaller as his clothes gets shank with him as he gets to see that he got stopped as he was now a year old so the complete family was now the read babies.

"Oh no," Buster replied. "It seems that aliens got a little more youthful in that potion." as Brain looked a little more annoyed.

As they get to make sure that they get to notice about it, he gets to make things more serious as he gets to see that they get to be putting him over the other babies.

"We got to make sure that they get to learn anything as they could notice that as they could get them back to normal!" replied Brain. "But we need to make sure that we get the right ingredients first!" replied Francine As they could find out more about this, they could notice that they should noticed as they could get them as they might had to let anything as they would see as they might get to show about it.

As they got it right, Brain had to make sure that they get to right ingredients as he got the antidote. "Here, I think that we could be getting them back to normal!" As they put the potion into those baby bottles, they get to feed them as they antidote as they could notice as they might get to notice as they would notice about it.

"Did it work?" asked Francine.

As they get to fell like it, they might get to feel a little older and bigger just in time as they get to grow back to their proper ages as they get to feel that they might as they could notice as they get to feel as they might get to feel a little bigger and their clothes grow with them.

As they stopped, they've restored to their original ages. "You did it!" said Arthur happily. "You got us back to normal!"

"But why do we wear diapers?" confusingly asked David. "It's a long story." explained Brain. "For you see, I get to test some youth potion and I bet that-" as Arthur stopped him. "I think they'll already know." as he chuckled.

Later, as they get out of the school, they had to figure it out. "So it was some story." Said Jane. "I bet that ain't some things ain't exactly quite different as they seem."

"Yeah, we enjoy being young again." said David. "We might get to be that to do again in the future." as the kids sigh with embarrassment.

"Well, we might get to make sure that they quite as when we get to be adults, we'll get to use that potion and get to the way we are now." said Arthur.

"We might get to might to see that it could that we might had to wait in years," said Brain. "In the meantime, I suggest that we get to enjoy our childhood." as they get to run over to the park so they could play.

"And that's how I usually got of." as he gets to go the park with them.

The End

Please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you!


End file.
